Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack in which a plurality of unit cells are stacked.
Background Information
Conventionally, there is a battery pack in which a plurality of unit cells is stacked (refer to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2012-515418, hereinafter Patent Document 1). The unit cells comprise electrode tabs to and from which electric power is input and output. The electrode tabs of the unit cells are electrically connected by using a bus bar having electrical conductivity.
In Patent Document 1, the electrode tab of the unit cell protrudes in a direction that is orthogonal to the stacking direction of the unit cells. On the other hand, the bus bar comprises recessed portions and protruding portions that are formed in a wave shape with respect to a direction that is orthogonal to the stacking direction so as to independently sandwich each of the electrode tabs along the stacking direction. The electrode tab of each unit cell is joined to the bus bar in a state of being independently inserted into the plurality of recessed portions of the bus bar.